


I'm Ruler Now

by Anonymous



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Scar is taken by the need to assert his dominance after Mufasa's death.
Relationships: Mufasa/Scar (The Lion King)
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	I'm Ruler Now

“Look at you,” Scar glares at his brother. “Broken, useless—” he grins, “— _dead_.” He cackles as he circles his brother’s massive body pressing a paw against Mufasa’s shoulders and watching how it limply obeys. 

“ _My_ pride will be here soon to see what a failure you’ve proven to be. Then the vultures will come to pick away at you Mufasa.” He shoves the body again his claws digging into his brother’s disheveled fur. Scar watches as the blood pools around his nails with satisfaction. He draws his paw back and licks the blood as he looks over the corpse of his brother. 

Something dark brews inside him when he thinks that this is the last time he’ll see Mufasa. Memories of being bossed around, of never amounting to his brother’s standards come to mind. He looks around the gorge and listens for any sign of the coming pride. There’s no one yet so he moves into action recognizing intellectually that what he’s doing is _sick,_ but he can’t find it in himself to stop.

He nudges Mufasa’s body onto its stomach and walks behind him. Scar sniffs Mufasa’s sex, it smells of him, his _virility_ , his _strength_ and of _death_. It’s not an attraction to his brother that draws his dick out, but the feeling of power that courses through Scar’s limbs as he mounts him.

"Your son is dead. _I'm_ the ruler now," he whispers near the corpse’s ear. Scar digs his teeth into Mufasa’s mane as he finds his brother’s entrance and slides into him. He ruts into the body violently and his hindlegs quake as he fucks into his brother’s corpse. It only takes moments for him to come and fill Mufasa with his seed. He leans heavily on the body as the few seconds of pleasure surge through his body.

He draws back on unsteady legs, his attention is drawn to the come leaking from Mufasa’s entrance. There’s a sense of gratification that flows through his body as he watches the mess that he left behind drip out of Mufasa. He has more control then he’s ever had before and soon he’ll have command of the Pride Lands.

Scar stalks back up the gorge ready to act the part of a grieving uncle and brother. He’s eager to take Sarabi as his and have a cub worthy of ruling beside him. 

Now that Mufasa and Simba are out of the picture he’s ready to be King.


End file.
